Departure
by Zerato
Summary: Agni begins to struggle with his position. Not knowing what he wants maybe visiting a old friend would help.


Agni woke up a little dizzy. It had been a few months since the accident. But every day when he woke up his messy vision screwed with his head. Thankfully he was about to use his psychic powers to "see" but he used a black cloth to cover the eye. After getting up he went on with his usual morning ritual. A shower, breakfast, and finally addressing the guild of any important news before the missions go up.

There was something off though. After he finished talking about how if a request is more of a sex job make sure they are single. A angry husband attacked a member and he didn't feel like dealing with that again. Once everyone left to do there things for the day he sat in his office and began to think about everything he had done for the guild. He put them in danger every time they go on a major exploration. Got people hurt when they would raid bandit bases. Hell on there first exploration he almost lost three members and managed to put himself in a coma and listing vision in a eye.

"Maybe I'm not meant for this."

He said to himself thinking back to his older days back when he was with his family. While they were bandits they had some morales though the law didn't care.

"I should go visit mom."

With that thought he called in Serenity and told the Lucario she was in charge while he was gone.

"How long will you be away for?"

She asked a little worried never having had been in command like this before.

"I don't know i just need to clear my mind. Don't worry though I'll be back."

The next day he had left the island of Lustria and went back to the main land a town named Oakheart specifically. The town was know mainly for it's export of honey but he wasn't there for that. The other thing this town was known for was it's large prison where many were held. Agni went into the prison's visitor center. The room was coated in a layer of dust as if it wasn't ever used at the desk was a sleeping Absol.

Agni tapped the desk waking the Pokemon.

"Uh um yes how can I help you?"

He asked with a small yawn.

"I'm here to visit a prisoner her name is Lilith she's a Salazzle."

"A visitor? Haven't had someone come in here in years. Give me a second I'll go get her just go into the room off to the side."

The absol phones to a door across the room before getting up and heading to a different door. Agni did as he was told and entered the room. It was painted white and there was a table with chairs in there as well. After a few minutes the guard entered the room a white and pink Salazzle following behind. Her hands were cuffed as she sat in a chair across from Agni.

"You got a hour buddy."

Was all the guard said before leaving the pair.

"So who the hell are you?"

Lilith said with venom in her tone.

"You know mom I get that you're mad but we need to talk."

"Wait Agni is that you? what happened to your eye? Hell what happened to your fur? You look so plain without the silver and purple."

"I'm not here to talk about that. I made a guild and to not draw attention I dye my fur. Look I just need help ok? I can't handle it every day is the same how did you stay sane running a bandit clan?!"

Then she began to laugh.

"Oh Agni you weren't meant to lead you're nothing like me and never will be. I stood sane because I broke the law. No one told us what we could and couldn't do. But instead of carrying on my legacy you turn your back on me and make a goodie two shoes guild."

She spat at him.

"Get out you're a disgrace now leave me be unless you grow a spine and bust me out I don't every want to see you again!"

Her fist slammed against the table.

"You're right I'm not meant to lead."

With that he stood up and left the room he knew what he needed to do. He went to the nearest guild hub and registered his guild under Serenity's name making it a official guild with her in charge. She would get the letter of acceptance in a few days but he wouldn't be there to see what becomes of the guild. After leaving Oakheart Agni began to wander town to town never staying for long. He stopped dying his fur letting the natural silver and purple of a shiny Delphox show.

almost two months passed since he left and Agni decided to explain himself. He sent a letter to Serenity and everyone else in the guild explaining why he left and he was sorry. But he did say he will come back when he's ready. For now he just needed to be away from it all. He looked down at his map completely lost. The town he was standing in front of was small with a guild up on a cliff.

"Seems like a nice place. Might stay for a while."

***Man it's been a while sorry about the delay writing has been pretty hard for me lately. As for this story don't worry while Agni is gone I will still write stories about the guild and it's members. I'm currently working on a follow up to this story it may be up either later today or tomorrow. Hope you all have a good day and see you next time!***


End file.
